Service vendors may develop and offer for sale (for a price or for free) various services, which may include, for example, cloud services (e.g., Software as a Service (SaaS), Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS), Platform as a Service (PaaS), etc.), information technology (IT) services, telecom/broadband/mobile services, and so on). See below for a more detailed definition of “service vendor”. Service vendors may create an electronic catalog that includes various offerings corresponding to services that the service vendor is offering for sale. Customers of the service vendors may use a computing device to access the electronic catalog via a corresponding access portal to purchase services offered therein.